Le dessus de ta tête
by Hermi-ko
Summary: Traduction de la fic de The Dark Knight's Revenge "Top Of Your Head" : Un rendez-vous entre Otani et Risa. Si vous voulez savoir pourquoi Atsushi aurait du tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de parler, il vous faudra lire  '


_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

_Auteur : The Dark Knight's Revenge_

Risa était assise sur un banc à l'extérieur de l'université Hanuko-san, attendant son petit ami, Otani.

Autour d'elle des étudiants étaient assis au soleil, étudiant, lisant ou juste rigolant entre eux. La classe d'Otani était sensée sortir à onze heure, et il était presque l'heure.

Risa pencha sa tête en arrière. Il faisait doux et chaud là où elle était, le soleil caressant gentiment son visage.

Elle entendit des bruits de pas tandis que l'équipe de jogging courait non loin d'elle. Un gars brisa la formation et marcha vers elle tout sourire.

« Hé bébé, tu veux venir avec moi dans mon dortoir ? On pourrait s'éclater. »

Risa l'ignora, fixant des oiseaux dans les arbres. Le gars se rapprocha. « Allez bébé, je vais pas te faire de mal. »

Risa se leva et commença à s'éloigner de lui, toujours en l'ignorant. Il agrippa rudement son poignet au passage.

« Regarde-moi quand je te parle ! » Grogna-t-il, essayant de la tirer à lui. Risa ancra ses pieds dans le sol pour éviter d'être tirée contre son gré. Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle : mais où était Otani, bon sang ?

Le gars tira sur son bras et elle poussa un cri de douleur, sachant que sa main frottait contre sa peau nue et lui donnait l'impression de la brûler.

Puis, la tête de son assaillant vola vers la gauche alors qu'un premier coup l'atteignait à la mâchoire. Risa libéra son bras et commença à le frictionner pour atténuer cette sensation de brûlure.

« Pfff, on peut pas te laisser toute seule, hein ? » Dit Otani en frottant ses poings.

Risa pouffa puis lui fit un câlin. « Toi aussi tu m'as manqué. »

« Qu'importe, idiote, et si on allait prendre un café en bas de la rue ? »

Risa eut un énorme sourire avant de planter un baiser sur la joue d'Otani. « Tout me va ! »

Otani posa ses doigts là où elle l'avait embrassé, rougissant un peu. « Pfff, tu es …exubérante. En quelle occasion ? »

Risa sourit de nouveau puis esquissa quelques pas de danse en marchant. « Je suis trop contente ! »

Otani ne pouvait pas résister à la vue de sa copine surexcitée dansant et balançant son sac à tout va.

« Dieu que je t'aime » se dit-il en lui-même, plongeant ses mains dans ses poches et regardant Risa effrayer quelques pigeons.

Elle ralentit un brin et glissa sa main dans la sienne. Elle lui décocha un sourire à cent millions de watts et il sentit son cœur fondre quelque peu.

Ils coupèrent par un parc pour se rendre au café qui était plus loin. Risa marcha sur un muret de briquets tout en gloussant comme une démente.

Otani l'observa inquiet, conscient qu'elle pourrait tomber et se faire mal.

Il laissa son regard dériver vers un petit monticule sur la gauche avant de braquer ses yeux sur la droite quand Risa laissa échapper un cri de surprise. Evidemment, elle avait glissé sur l'une des briquettes et avait atterri assez durement sur le trottoir.

Il lui offrit sa main en roulant des yeux. Lorsqu'elle ne la prit pas, il s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur.

« Ça va ? »

Elle hocha la tête, se mordant la lèvre.

Il lui présenta sa main de nouveau et cette fois elle l'accepta. Il se tenait face à elle avec un regard diablement sérieux : « Ne. Refais. Jamais. Ça. »

Elle baissa les yeux sur ses pieds tandis qu'il commençait à s'éloigner. Il regarda derrière lui, leva les yeux au ciel puis sourit :

« Amène-toi, traînarde, ma main se sent seule. »

Cela sembla ragaillardir Risa qui courut pour s'emparer de sa main.

Ils marchèrent dans un endroit isolé et l'idée d'embrasser Risa chatouilla Otani.

_Na… On pourrait nous noir_

Ensuite, il fut surpris par Risa qui l'attrapa et le fit se retourner avant de se saisir du devant de sa chemise.

« HÉ ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais, espèce de … » Il fut coupé par sa main posée sur sa bouche. Lentement, elle le poussa en arrière jusqu'à ce que ses pieds tapent dans un rocher.

« Monte dessus, » murmura-t-elle.

« Pourquoi fai… » Il fut de nouveau interrompu par sa main à elle.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et monta dessus, soupirant de soulagement tandis qu'elle retirait sa main de sa bouche.

« OK, et main… » Il fut de nouveau coupé, cette fois par Risa qui se mettait sur la pointe des pieds et l'attirait vers elle.

Attends.

Elle était en train de se surélever …

Ce qui voulait dire …

Qu'il était plus grand.

Des feux d'artifice éclatèrent dans la tête d'Otani alors qu'il enroulait un de ses bras autour de sa taille et l'autre dans ses cheveux.

Après un moment ils s'écartèrent, l'air devenant une nécessité.

Risa ouvrit les yeux et les leva vers son petit copain légèrement gelé. Il avait le regard fixé droit devant lui avec un air abasourdi sur la figure.

« Ta…t'as aimé ? » Demanda-t-elle timidement.

Pendant un instant, elle cru qu'Otani ne l'avait pas entendue.

Puis il baissa les yeux vers elle et dit le truc le plus stupide qu'elle l'aurait imaginer dire :

« Bizarre… je peux voir le dessus de ta tête. »

La prochaine chose qu'il sut, c'était qu'il reposait sur le sol, sa propre tête ayant rencontré assez violemment le poing de Risa.


End file.
